


The Past Comes Calling

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Alien King and The Man Of Iron [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Buckylines and Natashaver have a nice little chat. Direct follow up of "The Movies Are Real". Part 7 of The Alien King and The Man Of Iron series.





	The Past Comes Calling

The Past Comes Calling

Buckylines stood in the middle of an empty field, watching the sky with dark eyes. He seemed deep in thought and Natashaver had no doubt she knew what he was thinking about. She approached him slowly, knowing that when he was deep in thought, he could be dangerous. Like a wild animal, he could go off and the king was the only one she knew of that could go toe to toe with Buckylines in that state.

“How you doing, Big Guy?” she asked as she finally stood beside him.

He sighed loudly and rubbed his eyes.

“I’m fine, just a little startled. My mind is spinning.” He replied and she nodded.

“It was a shock for all of us. I know he didn’t mean it though.” She replied and he swallowed hard.

“I just didn’t expect to see them again so soon. It was right there, in front of my eyes and I just…” he stopped and let out a deep sigh.

“I know, believe me, I know.” Natashaver stated.

They stood in silence for the longest time before she spoke.

“He wouldn’t hurt us. He is good to us.” She started, but stopped.

It was hard to think about. Hard to put their faith into someone outside of their own species. Buckylines frowned and looked at her.

“Stevelousin is in love with him. You can see it can’t you?” he asked and she nodded slowly.

“Yes, very deeply in love, but I am unsure of Tony’s motives. Humans are odd to me and no matter how much I watch him, I can’t figure out his motives.” Natashaver whispered.

It was a little concerning. Their king was good and kind, a strong leader who had sacrificed so much to protect their people. This human looked like he wanted to protect their people too, but they were wary. What if he was lying to them? Using them? Buckylines shook his head.

“I want to believe in him, is that odd?” Buckylines asked and Natashaver seem startled.

She doesn’t know what to say. Buckylines was not a very trusting individual in her opinion. Maybe he was warming up to Tony?

“I feel like we know so little about him still.” She mumbled.

To her, she saw two very different sides to the man. The side he played up, the one that people seemed to despise and then there was the side they had seen in pieces. The side they had seen that day with the gecko, the shy almost lonely side of Tony that he hid desperately. 

“I am not sure what to think of him most of the time, but he has done such good for us. I can’t imagine he would go this far if he was going to betray us.” Buckylines pointed out.

That was also true. He had spent so much time and resources on them, could it really all be used to betray them later?

“I don’t want to believe it, but it is also our duty to protect our King and our people.” Natashaver pointed out.

The two sighed. Thinking about this kind of stuff was depressing at best and terrifying at worst. To overthink this kind of thing could led them down a dark path. 

“How is Wandamend?” Buckylines suddenly asked.

Natashaver thought about it for a moment. Ever since she had attacked Tony, she had basically hidden herself away, but Natashaver could also see that Wandamend was starting to get better. She seemed calmer than she had before and Natashaver could only hope she would continue to get better both mentally and emotionally.

“Better, much better. I saw her helping out in the field earlier today. She seemed happier than I had seen her in a long time. She was even playing with the little ones.” Natashaver replied as she sat down.

“It’s odd that she seemed to come back to herself after the attack. I wonder…what she saw.” Buckylines wondered.

“I can only hope she saw her own fears reflected back at her.” Natashaver paused.

“A little cold there, Nat.” Buckylines said with a chuckle.

“Can’t help it. She needs to learn. She could have easily killed someone if she lost her concertation. We have warned her repeatedly about that.” The woman snapped.

He held up his hands, backing up a bit. Natashaver was more dangerous than people assumed and Buckylines could easily admit he was a little wary of her.

“Easy there, I was just saying.” He muttered.

They went quiet for a moment before Natashaver sighed. 

“Do you think we should go back?” she asked and Buckylines snickered.

“Unless we want to walk into something we don’t want to see, I suggest not.” He replied and she made a face.

“Do you think they are…?” she asked.

“God I hope so. I am so sick of the sad eyes.” He groaned loudly and she snorted.

“True, but it does make teasing them both rather fun.” Natashaver sang.

“You are so mean, you know that?” Buckylines replied.

They sat out there, idly talking until early the next morning. Finally they walked back and found Steve and Tony asleep on the couch. Well, Steve was on the couch, Tony was asleep on his chest, curled up and snoring. The two generals just smiled at each other and covered them with a blanket.


End file.
